Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to racks for mounting computer components, and in particular, to an adjustable rack for receiving and covering the computing components.
Description of the Related Art
Servers are typically made up of electronic components that include processors and their associated electronics (e.g., memory, disk drives, power supplies, etc.) packaged in removable node configurations. These electronic components are generally stacked and/or mounted within an electronics (or IT) rack or frame, either in drawers in the rack or frame or at fixed locations thereon. As electronic components from different manufacturers evolve and become more complex, so too does the configuration of such components within the IT racks themselves.